Reborn?
by Nikoru Kona
Summary: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and even Koga was fighting Naraku, while fighting, All of them killed eachtother including Sango. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara survived, But what will happen to the future? or should we say...the present?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha :(

A/N : I haven't finished Inuyasha yet and I'm only on ep 80. I have finished Ranma in anime, Haven't read the manga :(

Anyways...On with the story!

* * *

Ranma and his father went to Jusenkyo, none of them listened to the guide as they kept sending kicks and punches at eachother. Ranma was winning at their fight. Then Ranma found an opening and managed to get a hit on his father. Genma fell onto a spring. Ranma looked over to the spring where Genma had fallen into

"Hey Pop! We done already?" He asked

There was no response. Then after a second a Panda rose from the spring instead of Genma and went back to the bamboo. Ranma was shocked. "Oh sir too bad you fell into spring of drowned panda" The guide said. Genma didn't even notice he became a panda and managed to hit Ranma while he was shocked

Ranma managed to hold onto the bamboo and did not fell into a spring, yet. Then his father kicked him then Ranma flew onto a spring and fell. The guide ran to the spring and was scared. "Oh no" the guide muttered. Genma heared the guide mutter and asked "What do you mean Oh no?" But unfortunaly he was still a panda so only 'panda sound' could be heard

The guide turned to Genma-Panda "Sorry sir I don't understand panda language" Genma got confused by this. Then Genma remembered, His son hasn't even rose up from the water yet!

* * *

**Back at the Feudal Era...**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and even Kouga was trying to defeat Naraku altogether. Kagome was shocked because Inuyasha and Kouga were setting aside their rivalry and fight together to defeat Naraku!

They were somewhere in China, They didn't even know how to got there. Maybe its because they followed Naraku. Anyways...

All of them were badly beaten, Inuyasha insisted that Kagome stayed with Shippo. Inuyasha and Kouga was the worst of them all. They were having serious injuries! Kagome was really worried for Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kouga decided to fuse their strongest attack and defeat Naraku. They did their attack but at the same time Naraku released and attacked with his strongest attack too! Then the three of them collided...

There was a really big and strong explosion after that. Darkness took all over them...

* * *

Kagome woke up. But she only found Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. She was worried. She didn't seem to find Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga and Naraku. '_Where could have they gone to?'_ Kagome thought with worry

A second later, Both Shippo and Miroku woke up. They looked around and saw that the others was gone. Miroku ran to Kirara and then to Shippo and Kagome "Are you okay?" He asked. Shippo and Kagome nodded

"Wheres Inuyasha, Sango and Kouga?" Shippo asked voicing Kagome's thoughts. Kagome said that she didn't know either. Miroku gave the same answer. The three of them saw the springs, then got confused. Then and idea popped on their mind

"Could have they..." Kagome started

"Drowned and died?!" Shippo finished and began to cry. Kagome comforted him and started to cry. Miroku was breaking into tears too! He couldn't believe his Sango was...gone! But Miroku got confused

"Then why aren't their bodies floating in the spring?" Miroku said. Shippo and Kagome looked at Miroku then to the springs

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"When people drown, their bodies float, how come theirs isn't floating?"

Kagome thought about it "Hmm I guess your right...But even Naraku is gone, maybe he drowned in a spring too?"

"Maybe" Miroku agreed

* * *

_???'s Point Of View_

Where...Where am I? Why is everything dark? Am I dead? What...

Then darkness took over him

* * *

**Back at the Jusenkyo Springs**

"Ranma ma' boy! Are you still alive?" Genma asked shouting at the spring

* * *

_Ranma's Point of View__Where...Where am I? I feel like...I have awoken myself, or awoken **someone.** What's going on?! I feel like im underwater...I need to get outta here!_

He followed the light above and shot up to the surface

He breathed as much air as he could, he was underwater for so long after all.

"Ran!- ma...?" Genma trailed off. Why was his fathers expression like that?"

Genma was already back to his original form as the guide poured him hot water a while ago

"What's wrong pops?" Ranma asked, he felt like he didn't even change forms like his father, his voice was still the same!

"Ranma? is that...You?!" Genma asked with shock

"Well duh? In the flesh? what? what's wrong?"

The Guide cleared his throat and both looked at him. "Sir, you fell into spring of drowned dog hanyou"

"DOG HANYOU?!!!" Ranma yelled suprised

"Yes sir, now get out of spring and I give you hot water"

"Why hot water?"

"To change into normal form"

"I can change back?!" Ranma asked excitedly

"Yes but only temporarily. Although curse is not permanent, with cold water, you change into your cursed form, with hot water, you change back" The guide explained

Ranma nodded as he took all the information. Then suddenly, he got flashbacks

_flashbacks__A man with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail was holding a girls hand, The viewer seemed to be jealous and ran infront of the girl. The girl looked like a normal student girl. She had a black hair, a sailor green school uniform.__"What do you think you're doing?" 'I' asked__"Get out of my way! She's my woman!" The man with the ponytail said__They fought for the woman, 'I' pulled out a sword then pointed it with the man with ponytail and a bandanna. Kinda reminds Ranma of someone...__The Boy with ponytail got into a stance then they fought__Flashback end_

"Sir?"

"Ranma?"

Both asked Ranma at the same time snapping him out of his 'flashbacks'

'_Wha...What was that?'_ Ranma asked himself. He went at the spring and looked at the water for his reflection. He was shocked. But he felt like it was normal to look like this, it was weird. He had a sword at his side, he wondered what was the name of the sword

_"The swords name is Tetsusaiga"_

Somebody said, but it sounded just like him! His body started beating, the sword doing the same. He was startled for a moment until the beating stopped. Ranma looked once more at his reflection and asked if it was really him he was looking at

He had a long silver hair with dog ears. He had those amber/ golden eyes, He was wearing a red _'ro__be'_

"Look sir, even your outfit change" the guide stated in wow

Ranma looked at the guide, then asked "Can I change back...now?" He really wasn't sure if he wants go change back, he was admiring his _cursed_ form

The Guide poured the hot water in Ranma but...

"What?!" The guide was shocked. Ranma was still in his cursed form!

Ranma felt both relieved and startled. He couldn't change...BACK?!!

He was kind off relieved for an unknown reason

Genma's eyes widened, His son couldn't change back?! How can he even call this demon his son?! "Ranma m-boy! You're not Manly enough! Your just a half demon! How are you gonna be a man among men?!"

At this, Something snapped inside Ranma then he held his fathers throat "Don't you even call me a half demon, YOU WENCH!" Ranma replied with a cold voice "Or I'll use my tetsusaiga to slay you!"

Genma and the Guide got chills down their spines. Genma went silent after that then Ranma put Genma down. Even Ranma was suprised at his actions!

"Um sirs, do you want to stay here for now?" The guide asked

Ranma nodded then glanced daggers at Genma, this sent more chills down Genma's spine. What has his son turned into? How is he gonna get his son married with on of his friends daughters?

"Are you coming old man?" Ranma asked Genma. Genma just nodded and followed after them

* * *

**_A/N_ : Yes! I got inspired by that one story where Ranma and Ryoga are twins. Please don't sue me! I'm just bored so I'm writing this! My hands hurt!**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

_A/N :_** If you don't know what Hanyou means, it means half demon. Also, My writing is getting glitched, idk why, eh, who cares**

* * *

Kagome was still depressed about what happend in the feudal era. She had asked Miroku and Shippo to come live with her in her era. They accepted her offer and went down to the well with her

Shippo, Miroku and Kagome tried to comfort eachother everyday, Kagome was having no class today because it was weekends, its Saturday, but unfortunaly, her school has been closed, so she needs to transfer somewhere near, but the nearest is kind off far, The school was called _Furinkan High_. She was interested, but heard weird things happen there

She shrugged it off, much weirder things happen in the feudal era. She offered Shippo and Miroku to go to school to act like normal people. Shippo could transform as a normal kid and Miroku can get out of his monk outfit and wear a school uniform. Miroku and Shippo still wasn't used in Kagome's Era, a lot of weird things are jn there, for example, a moving painting in a box, Which Kagome said thats its called a Television. They just nodded

* * *

**_Somewhere in _****_China..._**A boy with a bandanna was walking around Jusenkyo who seems to be lost...Really really lost. He didn't even notice where he was going until he felt himself fall on a spring

* * *

**_Somewhere in Japan..._**A girl with a large spatula on her back was walking around which seemed to be angry

"SAOTOMEE! WHERE COULD YOU BE HIDING! I'LL FIND YOU I SWEAR!" The girl screamed

* * *

**_A Few Months later..._**

* * *

**_A/N : _**Sorry for the cliffhanger!! hehe, Actually I'm busy right now so I left it here, don't worry, I'll update!


	3. Chapter 2

**_A Few Months Later..._**

"Shut up old man! I ain't getting no fiance's where you like it or not!" Ranma yelled at his father, which was a panda at the moment because it was raining, it didn't bother Ranma though, the only thing bothering him was the forced engagement

* * *

**_At the tendo dojo..._**

Soun smiled at the post card which has a picture of a panda in it. The letter said

_' Bringing Ranma Home, Saotome'_

"What are you so happy about father?" Kasumi asked, she noticed how her father seems to be happy

"Well, my friend from a really long time ago said that he's coming home with his son!"

"That's it?" Nabiki added. Soun sighed, he called all his daughters at the table after reading the letter from his possible friend, Genma.

"Well, one of you needs to be married to my friend's son so the Tendo and Saotome anything goes will be joined! One of you will be my friend's son fiance" Soun explained

All the three daughters gasped and had the same shocked reaction except...

"Oh my! I hope he's older than me, Younger boys despise me" Kasumi stated

"I hope he's cute and handsome" Nabiki hoped

"FIANCE?!! WHAT?!! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A FIANCE! BOYS ARE PERVERTS!" Akane was angry, since she hates boys and thinks of them as 'perverts'. Not all of them are, it's just what she thinks, probably because of Kuno .-.

"Now, Now, let's all calm down" Soun tried to calm his daughter down but it didn't work

"CALM DOWN?! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US THIS!"

"Well, it was arranged before all of you was born, me and my friend planned it a long time ago so the schools can be joined"

A while later, Kasumi had managed to get Akane to calm down. Nabiki was just being Nabiki. Then a knock came from the door

"That must be them!" Soun guessed with excitement

Kasumi stood up and said "Father, I'm gonna get it". She walked to the entrance and opened the door, all she could say was 'Oh my' Soun, Nabiki and Akane soon followed. All of them was frozen. A Panda was standing next to a boy who's wearing a Jacket and had his hood on.

"Is this the Tendo Dojo?" The boy asked. For some reason, his voice chilled them to the bone.

Kasumi nodded "Yes sir, this is the tendo dojo, may we help you?"

"Well, I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry 'bout this" The boy named Ranma introduced himself

"R-Ranma?" Soun was shocked. Then he ran to hug the boy which was choking. He soon let go. "B-but where's Genma?" Soun asked

"Can we get some hot water first?" Ranma asked. Kasumi nodded and ran to the kitchen then came back with a kettle. Ranma grabbed the kettle and poured it on Genma. Genma transformed back to his normal form

"Hey Soun, long time no see"

"Genma? Is that you?" Soun asked. Genma nodded and they hugged. "But how are you a...panda?"

"Uh, well...It's a long story"

* * *

They went to the dining table then sat down. Genma began explaining everything while Ranma stayed silent. Genma didn't say Ranma's curse because he knew the consequences. After he told everything about the curse, Nabiki asked "Is Ranma cursed too?"

Both Genma and Ranma remained silent. Nabiki got suspicious. There's something missing here. Nabiki tried to run to Ranma and pull his hood but Ranma dodged easily. Ranma glared at Nabiki. That sent chills down her spine. Nabiki saw golden eyes glaring at her, she gulped. She sat back down. Those eyes didn't look very human. Which spring did he fell into?

Kasumi just said 'Oh My' While Akane was mumbling something about 'pervert'. Of course, with Ranma's curse, he could hear Akane "Who are you calling a pervert?" He asked. Akane was shocked

"How-How the heck can you hear me?!"

Ranma didn't response. But he turned to his father and to Soun and said "Look, I don't want to marry _any_ of them. Stop forcing us! We're still young! And Now you're forcing us to get married? No. Way" Then Ranma turned on his heel and started going at the backyard

"Where are you going boy?" Genma asked

Ranma stopped to answer "I'm going for a walk, see you later old man" Then Ranma dissapeared into the streets of Nerima

Genma sighed "If he didn't fall in _that_ spring, maybe he would be a good boy" Genma mumbled to himself. Soun and Nabiki saw him mumbling something

"What was that Saotome?" Soun asked. Genma looked at him and quickly shook it off

"Somethings cheesy here" Nabiki suspensed

* * *

"Ugh! Kagome how can you stand a boring lesson!" Miroku said annoyed not being able to answer questions in class and not getting it. Kagome rolled her eyes

"Ugh, even I'm suffering Miroku, don't you see!"

"What are you talking about guys? School is fun! I made several friends!" Shippo stated with joy

"Nooo!" Miroku and Kagome yelled at the same time. It looked like they were tortured. Kagome just layed down at the floor messing up her hair

"How am I gonna pass the test!! Ughh"

"Kagome, no wonder you're always mad at Inuyasha" Miroku said. Kagome stood up and changed her clothes and fixed her hair. Then she went toward the entrance

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked

"I'm going for a walk, see you later guys!"

"Okay see you!" Came the reply of Miroku and Shippo. Shippo went somewhere to god knows where while Miroku watch the moving painting, which I repeat is a Television .-.

* * *

The sun wasn't that hot, nor hidden, just normal. Kagome was walking and humming a tune of _Change the World_. Her eyes was closed but she just kept going straight in a slow pace

On the opposite side of the road where Kagome was walking, Ranma still had his hood and kept looking at the ground as he walked. He was remembering what had happend at the tendo's earlier. He didn't know why he acted like that. It was...weird. He had a frown on his face. He fell into a spring then now he had to a fiance, which he didn't choose yet, and never wants to choose. He continued to walk until...

_oof!_

"ahh!" Kagome bumped into a boy she had never seen before, the boy caught her "Gomennasai!" She apologized. The boy shook his head

"I should be the one apologizing, I wasn't looking where I was going..." The boy apologized

"I wasn't looking too..."

Then Ranma and Kagome felt their heart and body beating, Kagome had felt this back at the feudal era before...

Ranma felt like this had happend before. The beating was familiar for him. A flash then appeared at Ranma's vision

_Flashback..._

_A Boy was pinned into a tree, **peacefully** sleeping. It looked lke he was in a deep eternal sleep from a spell. The boy had an arrow in his chest, piercing him to the tree. The vines and (roots?)__ almost covered him. It was night at the time._

_A girl was running away from a demon. She was screaming "help!! somebody!" or something like that out loud. Her loudest scream made the boys body beat. Then suddenly, the boy opened his eyes_

_Flashback end_

Ranma snapped back to reality when the girl shook him

"h-huh?"

"You were spaced out, is everything okay?" The girl asked, While Ranma just nodded. He looked at the girl, that was the same girl in his flashbacks!

Kagome still hasn't seen the boys face, until a strong wind came, making The boys hood get pulled back. Kagome froze

"Shit!" The boy muttered

"I-Inuyasha?!" Kagome whispered

That name...Ranma's body beated once. The name Inuyasha was so familiar to him, it was like...It was his own name!

"H-eh?"

'_He even sounds like Inuyasha!'_ Kagome thought

"Oh my god Inuyasha I missed you!" Kagome hugged him. While Ranma froze. He wasn't disgusted by the hug, he even...enjoyed it, like it was normal. Did something happen in the past?

"I'm sorry miss but...I'm not Inuyasha, I'm Ranma..." Ranma explained

Kagome pulled away, "Eh? You look just like him...Gomennasai!"

"N-no it's okay! This isn't actually my real form..."

"Huh?"

Ranma sighed, he began explaining his curse to Kagome, who seemed to be taking it well

"You're not shocked?" Ranma asked

"No? Why? I mean I can travel to the feudal era before" Something clicked in Ranma for an unknown reason

"Isn't that like 500 years ago or something?!"

"Umm yeah but we had awesome adventures there, I even met my first love..."

"Was he Inuyasha? Your first love?" Ranma asked, his body beating again

"...Yeah" Then both of them fell silent, another flashbacks appearing in Ranma's vision

"Hey, I haven't asked your name"

"Oh, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi" Kagome introduced herself

"Well I'm Ranma, Ramma Saotome" They shook hands

"Hey...It's getting late...maybe we should, go home" Kagome stated

"Yeah...Well which school do you go into?" Ranma asked

"Furinkan High, Why?"

"Nothing, I don't know if my fathers gonna send me to school, Maybe if he sends me I'll try to go back to my human form, If I get sended to school, My hair is black, and my eyes are blue, got it?"

Kagome nodded, "Maybe someday you'll get to see my friends, they'll think you're Inuyasha too probably"

Ranma chuckled "Maybe"

"Good-Bye Ranma!"

"Good-Bye Kagome!"

The two of them parted and went the opposite way...


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N : idk if this chapter is gonna be depressive cause im so depressed today...personal issues...**

* * *

_Ranma walked down the forest in his cursed form. Then he heard a scream "Inuyasha!!"_ _He ran toward the scream and found Kagome being hostage by...Naraku. He somehow knew his name but shook it off_ _"Kagome!" He screamed_ _"Inu!-..." She was silenced after Naraku's grip grew stronger_ _"Stop!!" Ranma begged. Tears threatening to fall. Naraku smirked_ _"give me the shikon no tama, then i'll let her go, I know you have it"_ _"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome begged_ _"B-but..." Ranma gripped his hair and thinked for his choice_ _Ranma searched for his pockets and found the shikon jewel. He gripped it, and showed it to Naraku. "Is this what you want?"_ _"Yes, give it to me or I'll kill Kagome" Naraku threatened_ _"Inuyasha don't!! Please! I'm okay!" Kagome reassured_ _"NO YOUR NOT!" Ranma cried back_. _Ranma walked over to Naraku and handed the shikon jewel to him. Naraku laughed evilly and stabbed Kagome. Bloods spilled out. Both Kagome and Ranma was frozen_. _Ranma fell to his knees_ _'Kagome...' He whispered_

* * *

_"KAGOMEEEE!!!!!!" He screamed_

* * *

"Boy wake up! are you okay?!" Genma asked panicking

"AHHHH!!" Ranma waked up. He was sweating, and...crying. "It was only a nightmare..." Ranma muttered

"What happend boy?" Genma asked. Ranma shook his head

"Its...nothing...just stupid nightmares thats all" Then he stood up. He removed the tears away from his clothes

"Well, you're going to school, you'll need to change your form"

"okay" was Ranma's reply

Ranma went to the bathroom and look at his _self_ in the mirror. He was still in his cursed form, he'll go change after the tendo's left. He saw his eyes were kind off red because of crying, and eye bags...because he always slept at a time like 12:51 or 2:00 am

"Breakfast everyone!" He heard Kasumi

He walked out of the bathroom and pulled his hood on ( he had changed his hoodie )

He walked downstairs and went to the dining table. He sat down and ate, pretty slowly...

"Ranma is everything okay?" Soun asked. Ranma nodded. After sometime, both Nabiki and Akane left for school

"Aren't you going to school?" Genma asked. Ranma looked a him then went to the bathroom

He focused on his (ki?) and imagined his normal form

Then after a while he glanced at the mirror and smiled then went to school pretty fast

* * *

Kagome was in the classroom, Akane was fighting the boys outside again. Then the bell rung. Akane ran as fast as she can to the classroom but she still came late, she groaned and walked outside the hall with the buckets with water

Akame listened in the classroom though

Kagome and the whole class turned their attention to the teacher

"Class, we have a new student, please introduce yourself"

A boy walked in. The boy was handsome. The girls were whispering and ya know normal girls

"I'm Ranma Saotome, Nice to meet you" Ranma introduced himself

Kagome's jaw dropped

as in, this guy was Ranma, the boy yesterday?! But...how?! He looks just like Inuyasha's Human form except the eye color and the hair length.

"Please take your seat beside Ms. Higurashi" The teacher said. Ranma nodded and went to the seat beside Kagome

"Ranma? Is that really you?" Kagome asked, still shocked

"Yeah..."

"You look just like Inuyasha in human form!" She whispered yelled so the teacher won't hear her

"I do?" Ranma asked. Kagome nodded

**_After school..._**

"Hey, wanna see my friends?" Kagome asked. Ranma nodded. They left the school grounds and went to the Higurashi shrine

**_Somewhere..._**

Ryoga was muttering stuff about '_curse you Ranma_'.

He was in his cursed form, somehow, he can't go back. He heard rumors about being able to change back temporarily into your normal form, but for him, it didn't work...somehow...

His cursed form looks like a normal person, except his hair grew longer and his eyes changed color. His outfit also changed, but he changed it back to his normal yellow _chinese?_ outfit. He also had a wolf tail. His bandanna had changed. His fangs we're still there

The guide told him

_"sir , you fall in spring of drowned wolf demon. You are like other customer who fall in other spring, but the spring is the spring of drowned Dog Hanyou"_

Ryoga tried to follow Ranma's scent but he arrived back at Japan. He no longer got lost.

He kept getting flashbacks of holding a girl named Kagome and fighting a dog hanyou named Inuyasha who he called mutt-face.

Inuyasha reminded him of Ranma. Everything is getting weird!


End file.
